Je t'ai toujours relevé mais me relèveras-tu ?
by Sophieorela
Summary: L'équipe la plus forte de fairy Tail revient d'une mission avec un blessé... Natsu. Il perd la vue et se retrouve dans l'incapacité totale de se débrouiller seul. Heureusement pour lui, Lucy, qui est rongée par le remord, va l'aider à faire face à ce nouvel inconvénient ! Et peut-être que l'amour va ajouter son grain de sel ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Voilà une fiction que j'ai commencé il y a très longtemps x) **

**C'est une fic qui répond à un défis sur Fanfic Fr, je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse mais je le dis quand même x)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand trois mages et un chat ont poussé avec affolement la porte de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ces mages formaient l'équipe la plus forte de leur guilde. Ils attendaient tous avec anxiétés, angoisse, tristesse et culpabilité pour l'une. Pourtant il manquait un membre à cette équipe si soudée, c'était d'ailleurs le sujet de leur trouble…

Une jeune femme nous intéresse en particulier dans cette équipe… Lucy Heartfillia. Une mage constellationiste, c'est-à-dire dotée du pouvoir d'invoquer des esprits stellaires. Cette jeune blonde était assise parterre contre le mur à côté d'une porte où l'on pouvait voir écrit « Infirmerie ». Elle semblait pleurer mais rien n'était sûr car son visage était enfouit dans ses bras eux même entourant ses genoux repliés. A ses cotés un petit chat bleu doué de parole, il la regardait les larmes roulant sur ses petites joues félines. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que leur coéquipier se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté et ça s'était l'unique faute de Lucy. Malgré ce qu'avait assuré Erza Scarlett, allias Titania, la reine des Fées. Cette jeune femme rousse faisant partit de l'équipe et en tant que bonne amie lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Grey Fulbuster, mage de glace et troisième membre, lui avait même affirmé que ce qui s'était produit n'était la faute que de son abruti de meilleur ami… Mais Lucy ne les avait pas écouté, ce n'était en rien Natsu le fautif, le quatrième membre de l'équipe, qui en ce moment même payait les frais de l'imprudence et de l'idiotie de la blonde aux yeux chocolats.

En effet, il y a quelques jours, cette équipe avait choisi une mission bien payée et pourtant pas très dangereuse… Enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru. Elle consistait à tuer trois ou quatre monstres dans une forêt environnante de Magnolia qui empêchait les gens de la traverser. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Lucy soit prise de panique. Heureusement ses amis l'avaient rassuré, seulement cela n'avait fait qu'accroître son sentiment de faiblesse. Elle avait donc voulu leur prouver qu'elle pouvait aussi servir à quelque chose. La blonde était alors partie seule vers la forêt. Quand ses amis s'en sont rendu compte ils l'ont retrouvé en mauvaise situation… Lucy allait se faire tuer par le dernier monstre, puisqu'elle s'était débarrassée des deux autres. Mais le coup n'arriva jamais sur elle… Natsu s'était interposé sans pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour se protéger… Erza et Grey avaient congelé et découpé leur ennemi pourtant l'état de leur camarade était tellement préoccupant qu'ils sont rentrés à leur guilde sans réclamer leur récompense.

Voilà l'histoire dans les grandes lignes… Lucy n'osait pas relever la tête, elle culpabilisait et pleurait… personne à part Happy ne lui parlait… Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire sachant très bien qu'elle ne les croirait pas… La jeune femme espérait de tout son cœur que Natsu n'avait rien, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face sinon. Pourquoi cet abruti était-il intervenu ? Elle aurait préféré se prendre le coup… Etre à l'infirmerie sous les soins de Wendy à sa place… Cela devait être un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller et se retrouver dans son lit… Avec Happy et Natsu qui s'étaient encore invités sans demander… Mais non, la réalité, Lucy vivait ancré dans le réel malheureusement pour elle et pour son ami aux cheveux roses. Elle se sentait si honteuse, si triste, si seule…

Seulement la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. A ce bruit la constellationiste releva la tête laissant ses larmes apparaitre aux yeux de tous. La jeune dragon slayer, Wendy Marvel sortit de la pièce complétement épuisée. Pourtant elle se tourna vers Lucy et lui dit la phrase qui lui rendit le sourire ainsi qu'à toute la guilde :

**«-Tout va bien, il dort, il devrait se réveiller demain matin…** Répondit candidement la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus nuit.

**-Je peux le voir ?** Demanda la blonde en se relevant.

**-Bien sur… »**

Lucy entra alors dans la pièce en refermant la porte. Elle sourit, elle était heureuse maintenant et soulagée aussi… elle se dirigea vers le blessé allongé sur un des lits. Elle prit une chaise et partit s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle se sentait si légère alors qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, elle allait si mal… Le cœur est si compliqué mais si simple à la fois, c'est une énigme que Lucy essayera de résoudre plus tard…

Elle regarda son coéquipier dormir paisiblement, il était vraiment calme quand il dormait cela changeait de d'habitude… Lui qui était si vivant, si dynamique, si joyeux… Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à le suivre quelques fois… Remarque il fallait dire qu'elle aimait le calme… Elle laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux roses de son ami. Ils avaient frôlé le drame… Et Lucy ne se le pardonnerai pas avant un moment, elle ne recommencerait plus à vouloir prouver aux autres qu'elle était forte… Oh non… Tant pis si on la traitait de faible.

La mage jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le ciel avait pris des couleurs roses-orangés. Finalement cette journée n'était pas si pourrit. On toqua à la porte, Lucy enleva alors sa main des cheveux du jeune homme. Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrit mais ne vit personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête. Un petit chat bleu se tenait dans l'entrebâillement.

**«-Eh bah alors Happy ? Entre ! » **

La boule de poil bleue ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans les bras de la blonde. Elle ne savait pas s'il pleurait de joie, ou bien si c'était dû au stress qui s'évaporait en tout cas, Lucy prit l'initiative de le bercer. Le pauvre, lui aussi avait dû avoir peur, peur de perdre son meilleur ami, son maitre et son père. La jeune fille se rendit compte que cela ne devait pas être simple pour Natsu de jongler avec ses trois titres. Mais heureusement Happy avait en quelque sorte une maman et cela devait grandement facilité la tâche au rosé. Surtout que Lisanna Strauss prenait se rôle à cœur, mais c'était normale la jeune blanche adorait chouchouter les autres et était gentille de nature… Comme sa grande sœur, tout bien réfléchit… Lisanna et Mirajane n'étaient pas de la même famille pour rien.

Happy venait de s'endormir dans les bras de la jeune femme qui décida de le poser à côté de son maitre. Elle embrassa le front du jeune homme puis sortit. Elle partit rejoindre son équipe à une table. Pratiquement toute la guilde vint la voir…

**«-Alors Lucy, tu vas mieux ?** Questionna Erza en posant la cuillère sur l'assiette de son gâteau préféré.

**-Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter…**

**-On ****le sait mais Natsu est assez fort pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour lui !** Se justifia la rouquine en faisant de son gâteau de la bouillit. Elle disait ça mais au fond elle était anxieuse quand même… **»**

Lucy commanda une boisson fraiche à la barwoman de la guilde. Mirajane arriva quelques minutes après avec du thé glacé. La blonde s'amusa à faire tourner sa paille dans les glaçons tout en regardant dans le vide. Elle espérait que Natsu allait vite se réveiller. La guilde était beaucoup trop calme sans lui pour mettre de l'ambiance… Elle souffla. La blonde sentit une main sur son épaule.

**«-Aller sourit, la tête à flamme va se réveiller demain !** Lui rappela une voix qui appartenait à Grey.

**-Oui, je sais… Et au faite en public on porte des fringues.** Déclara-t-elle alors que le mage de glace s'activa à retrouver ses vêtement éparpiller dans la guilde.

**-Mais putain ou est-ce que j'ai foutu mon caleçon ?!** Pesta le jeune homme la tête sous une table. Seulement il ne se doutait pas que son caleçon se trouvait dans les mains d'une certaine mage d'eau et qu'elle n'était pas prête de lui rendre...**»**

Puis la mage bu son thé et repartit à l'infirmerie sous le regard brillant des sœurs Strauss… _« Qu'allaient-elles encore imaginer celles-là ? »_ Pensa Lucy avant de refermer la porte de la salle de soin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rassoir qu'elle entendit un vacarme ahurissant… Une bagarre venait surement de se déclencher mais bon dès que le fraisier d'Erza toucherait le sol, la partie de rigolade sera finit. D'ailleurs un **« Bande d'enfoiré ! Vous n'êtes pas des hommes ! »** Retentit, pauvre Elfman ! Il allait se faire tuer par Titania…

Lucy sourit. Quelle famille ! Car oui Fairy Tail était une grande famille qui vous accueillait à bras ouvert et vous aimait comme vous êtes… La jeune demoiselle s'assit sur le lit du blessé et le regarda dormir. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi inactif même si c'était affreusement reposant… Elle fut obligée d'allumer la lumière en raison du déclin du soleil, remarque il était 22h… Lucy n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle à cette heure-ci de la soirée, alors elle décida qu'elle veillerait son meilleur ami. Comme ça elle sera la première personne qu'il verrait en se réveillant demain matin.

Elle était vraiment épuisée, la mission et le surplus d'émotions n'avait pas plu à son métabolisme. Elle se sentait somnolente pourtant elle réussit à rester éveiller quelques temps avant de s'effondrer à coter de son ami à la chevelure rose. Instinctivement Natsu réagit à la présence corporelle de la blonde et fit ce qu'il faisait toutes les nuits où il s'incrustait chez elle. C'est-à-dire la prendre dans ses bras. Happy qui était sorti de ses songes entre-temps et qui avait vu la scène, se mit à pouffer derrière ses pattes avec ses petites joues rosées avant de partir de l'infirmerie pour aller tout raconter à Mirajane en échange de poisson.

* * *

Natsu se sentait un peu bizarre. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un espace vide de lumière. Il ne voyait rien mais il n'avait pas froid, et cet état ne l'inquiétait pas. Il était bien ici, il respirait un parfum agréable. Il régnait ici en maître une innocence si pure que le mage avait l'impression d'être à l'abri de tous les malheurs de la terre. Comme si rien ne pouvait arriver, non rien. Il ne pensait à rien, ne ressentait rien et ne comprenait rien… Mais cela n'était pas important. Le noir de se vide lui paraissait tellement rassurant mais il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel ici. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors tant pis, il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait… Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Aucune idée… Mais tout était si bien jusqu'à ce que le parfum qu'il respirait s'en aille petit à petit. A ce moment-là il ne voulait plus rester… Cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant venait de disparaître et la chaleur dans laquelle il était baigné aussi. Tout ce qui rendait cet endroit agréable venait de s'évaporer. Natsu voulait partir mais il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment en sortir.

**«-Aller debout Natshou maintenant ! Aller ! Moi et Louchi on t'attend ! » **

Le mage de feu eut un déclic, c'était Happy qui l'appelait, il l'attendait et apparemment Lucy aussi… Lucy et Happy, Grey puis Erza… Toute la guilde défila dans son esprit. C'était ça qu'il lui manquait dans cet endroit sombre. La lumière de sa famille… D'un seul coup Natsu ouvrit les yeux et il entendit un petit hoquet de surprise.

Lucy tenait sa main devant sa bouche. Il avait les yeux ouverts enfin, il s'était réveillé. Elle était tellement heureuse. Happy était tout fier, il disait que c'était grâce à lui. A force de parler à Natsu dans son sommeil, il allait bien finir par se réveiller. Elle se rapprocha du rosé et pencha sa tête au-dessus de la sienne.

**«-Tu vas bien Natsu ?** Questionna doucement la jeune femme.

**-Lucy ? C'est toi ? o-où es-tu ?** S'affola-t-il.

**-… Juste à côté, à droite… Mais…** Natsu releva ses mains vers la direction indiquée mais il ne faisait que brasser de l'aire. La jeune blonde fut prise de panique. **Happy va chercher Wendy !** Dans le même temps elle attrapa les mains du jeune homme et les posa sur ses joues.

**-Lu-Lucy pourquoi je ne te vois pas ? Tu es là****… Alors pourquoi ? C'est une blague ?** Tenta-t-il pour se rassurer, il ne voyait absolument rien… Le noir complet…

**-N-ne t'inquiètes pas, Wendy arrive.** Sourit la jeune femme seulement il ne pouvait pas le voir.

**-Lucy ? Natsu ? Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda la jeune guérisseuse.

**- Je-je crois que… Natsu à un problème au niveau… De la vue.** En disant ça Lucy retira les mains de Natsu de son visage tout en les gardant dans les siennes. **»**

La jeune femme était morte de peur. Elle regarda Wendy s'avancer et poser sa main gauche au-dessus des yeux verts de son patient. Elle se concentra quelque instant en fermant les yeux. Ce temps paru une éternité pour Lucy et bien que Natsu ne laissait rien paraître, il avait resserré sa poigne sur les mains de Lucy. Cela la rendit anxieuse. Mais l'heure était au verdict… Wendy retira sa main et lança un regard qui voulait tout dire…

**«-Natsu… Tu ne pourras plus jamais voir… Tu es… aveugle… »**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**«-Natsu… Tu ne pourras plus jamais voir… Tu es… aveugle…** Annonça Wendy la tête baissée et les mains s'accrochant à sa petite robe.

**-T-tu es sûre ?** Tenta Lucy la voie tremblotante.

-**Dé-désolez !** S'excusa Wendy**. J-je suis nulle…** Sanglota-t-elle en s'enfuyant laissant les deux mages seules dans la pièce.

**-Luce… C'est une blague ? Hein ?** Essaya de se convaincre Natsu, alors que la blonde se retenait de ne pas pleurer. C'était horrible… c'était de sa faute. La constellationiste se jeta dans ses bras.

**-Natsu… pardonne moi ! Je suis de-désolée… Tout ça c'est de ma faute, J-je n'aurais pas dû y aller toute seule.** Pleura la jeune femme. **»**

Lui, il ne disait rien, il devait avaler la pilule et aller de l'avant. Après tout ce n'était pas si dramatique… Il ne verrait juste plus rien… Tous les visages de ses amis, ses flammes… Il allait manquer pleins de choses… La vie était injuste, il avait voulu protéger une amie et il en payait le prix fort… Maintenant il ne pourrait plus la protéger ni elle, ni personne d'autres. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourrait-t-il réussir à réaliser ses rêves sans la vue ? Ce sens primordial avait disparu de sa vie… Il ne lui restait plus que son ouï et son odorat surdéveloppé… Natsu referma ses bras dans le dos de la blonde qui pleurait toujours. Malgré lui il avait besoin de réconfort… Lucy sécha ses larmes et regarda son ami. Elle lui caressa le visage alors que Natsu ferma les yeux. Qu'il les ferme ou les laisse ouvert ça ne changeait rien de toute façon. Il souffla.

**«-Natsu… Pardon… Je ne recommencerais plus.** Murmura Lucy en baissant la tête.

**-Arrête de t'excuser !** Ordonna le rosé légèrement lassé et irrité des excuses de sa partenaire.

**-J-je… Oui, mais c'est de ma faute… Natsu, je m'****en veux tellement.** Avoua la jeune femme en retirant ses mains du visage de son camarade.

**-Oui et bah ce n'est pas ça qui ramènera ma vue… »**

Il l'avait chuchoté pourtant, elle l'avait entendu. Cette phrase raisonna dans son cœur déjà meurtri par la culpabilité, comme un nouveau coup de poignard. La jeune femme s'enfuit de la pièce les larmes redoublant sur ses joues roses… Le jeune mage aurait espéré qu'elle ne l'entende pas… Mais bon, il en avait marre de la voir pleurer son sort et puis il avait besoin de calme, il s'excuserait plus tard… Il se redressa de façon à être assis

Il était frustré… Il avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur lui depuis son enfance… Comment allait-il faire ? Il était mage ! Mage de Fairy Tail ! Il avait encore pleins de chose à voir et à revoir ! Mais il ne pourrait plus maintenant… Le rougeoyant de ses flammes, la couleur des yeux de Lucy, le pelage inhabituel de son meilleur ami, Grey qui se déshabille, le regard de tueur d'Erza… Tout ça allait terriblement lui manqué… Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se relaissa tomber sur le coussin. Il se rendormit…

Grey entra dans l'infirmerie en fin de soirée. Il découvrit un Natsu dormant comme un bébé… Il s'assit alors sur une chaise à côté du lit de l'allumette comme il aimait l'appeler. Il soupira, il revoyait encore le coup s'abattre sur Natsu… Il secoua la tête, à ce moment ils avaient tous eut peur mais il pensait que le pire, c'était Lucy qui l'avait ressenti, elle avait vu son meilleur ami ou plus, se sacrifier pour la protéger… Oui, Grey avait bien pensé _« Meilleur ami ou plus »,_ pour lui c'était une évidence… Lucy ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ses réactions la trompaient… Il sourit en pensant à la dernière fois ou la blonde avait perdu ses moyens…

Flash-Back : 2 Semaines avant :

Lucy était tranquillement assise au bar à discuter avec Lévy sur les meilleurs livres du moment. La jeune blonde était joliment habillé aujourd'hui, elle portait une belle robe moulante de couleur rouge, elle descendait jusqu'à mis cuisse. Bien sûr Lucy restait Lucy et donc cette robe était accompagnée d'un très beau décolleté. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs valu un saignement collectif de la part des membres masculins de la guilde, mais pas tous puisqu'il en manquait à l'appelle…

C'est donc vers le début d'après-midi que la porte fut défoncée par un mage de feu très connu pour son manque de douceur. Il était arrivé avec une jolie blanche : Lisanna, et Happy. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le bar où Lisanna commanda à sa sœur un verre d'eau tout en saluant Lucy…. Celle-ci répondit amèrement à son salut, depuis quelque temps la blonde supportait de moins en moins le manque d'intérêt que Natsu lui portait en raison de la cadette des Strauss…

Mirajane, un sourire sournois et mesquin sur le visage fit renverser le verre dont l'eau termina dans le décolleté de la mage constellationiste. La jeune femme se leva d'un coup en sentant l'eau glacé coulé sur son corps. La jeune barwoman s'excusa des dizaines de fois…

**«-Lucy, excuse-moi… **

**-Ce n'est pa****s grave Mira, il faut juste que**** j'aille me changer…** Répondit Lucy gênée et frissonnante.

**-Mais non ! Natsu tu n'as cas sécher la robe de Lucy avec ton feu !** S'exclama Lisanna comme si elle avait trouvé la solution du siècle.

**-Ok !** Sourit candidement Natsu en prenant la jeune blonde dans ses bras et en dégageant de la chaleur de son corps**. »**

Les membres de la guilde regardaient les deux mages comme hypnotisé, ils ne savaient pas que Lisanna pouvait se montrer rusé pour ce genre de chose elle aussi ! D'ailleurs celle-ci narguait sa grande sœur du regard. Lucy était toute rougissante mais malgré elle, cette situation avait du bon… Natsu s'en fichait un peu, depuis le temps qu'il prenait la constellationiste dans ses bras… C'était une habitude pour lui, quelque chose d'obligatoire… Une espèce de rituel quotidien…

**«-Tête à Flamme ! Je crois que tu peux la lâcher maintenant…** Répliqua Grey dans un sourire entendu.

**-… Pourquoi ?** Demanda le mage de feu ne voulant absolument pas lâcher la jolie blonde qui, il fallait dire, avait les neurones en compote…

**-Parce que tu vas finir par l'étouffer avec ton odeur de soufre, cerveau grillé ! **Natsu tiqua à l'insulte et délaissa la mage stellaire qui se trouvait complètement dans les étoiles pour si bien dire.

**-Es****pèce de pervers congelé ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !** C'est sur cette réplique qu'il décida d'envoyer une chaise, qui trainait à coté, sur Grey. **»**

Malheureusement la chaise atterri sur Mirajane qui tomba dans les pommes en murmurant **« C'est beau ****l'amour ! »**. Elfman près à venger sa grande sœur prépara son poing, prêt à s'abattre sur le responsable. Seulement, Gajeel qui passait par là, finit s'écraser contre la table où Erza mangeait son fraisier… L'homme aux piercings eut de la chance puisque le dessert favori de la reine des fées ne bougea pas poil… C'est ainsi que se déclencha, avec banalité, une nouvelle, mais fréquente, bagarre entre les membres de la guilde… Lucy profita de cette querelle anodine pour s'éclipser le cœur encore battant, sous le regard bienveillant de Makarov. Le maître de Fairy Tail, qui ne se gêna pas pour mater les fesses de la jeune femme.

Fin Flash-Back.

Grey soupira. Maintenant avec cette histoire de perte de vue tout allait se compliquer… Les bagarres, finit pour le moment. Les missions, pas avant longtemps. Et puis dans la vie de tous les jours, rien allait être simple… Mais bon… Il n'était venu pleurer le sort de son ami. Pas question de se laisser abattre, d'autant plus qu'il était venu lui parler d'un sujet glissant… Lucy… Il fallait qu'il lui fasse clairement comprendre que la jeune femme voulait l'aider, non pas parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, ni parce qu'elle lui était redevable mais parce qu'elle était tout simplement incapable de se passer de lui… Il soupira, comment parler amour avec un homme au cerveau grillé ? Et puis pourquoi c'était à lui de lui parler de ça et pas à Erza ou Happy ? N'empêche que maintenant il était temps de mettre les choses aux claires ! Oui, mais lui ce n'était pas son truc surtout si après il devait se mettre à expliquer le désir charnel… Il grogna.

**«-C'était classe ça, le congelé !** Tanta Natsu maintenant bien réveillé, il regardait droit devant lui comme s'il fixait un point invisible.

**-… Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens pourri de**** l'humour…** Sourit narquoisement le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur jais.

**-Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là enfaite ?**

**-Ah bah c'est gentil moi je viens prendre de tes nouvelles comme un bon ami !** Ironisa le mage de glace alors que les deux commençaient à sourire joyeusement. **Nan, sérieusement Natsu…** L'interpellé n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas que son rival l'appelle par son prénom. C'était signe de conversations sérieuses…

**-… Bah vas-y, je suis aveugle mais pas sourd.** Rigola Natsu en se moquant de lui-même.

**-Il faut que je te cause de… Lucy…** Le rosé ne répondit rien. Il attendait une soufflante après tout, il l'avait fait pleurer… Il baissa la tête.** Tu as de la chance de l'avoir Natsu… Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas… Il y a plein d'homme et de femme qui n'o****nt plus la faculté de voir… Seulement eux, ils n'ont pas forcément quelqu'un sur qui ils pourront toujours compter… Natsu tu as cette chance ! Celle d'être entourée ! D'avoir des amis, une famille et Lucy ! Ne la fait pas pleurer comme cette aprèm où Mira ****n'a dû l'aider à rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout ! Natsu ! Tu as promit de toujours la protéger !**

**-Et je fais comment maintenant ? Hein ? Je ne vois plus rien. Je fais comment pour empêcher les gens de s'en prendre à elle si j****e ne peux même pas voir le visage de la personne de qui je suis sensé la sauvé ? Hein ?** S'énerva le mage de feu à bout de nerf il en avait marre de cette situation, il voulait retrouver sa vue et tout de suite ! Et surtout il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Grey aussi péta un plomb… Il le choppa par le t-shirt et prit un regard menaçant.

**-Démerde toi comme tu veux mais…** Il resserra sa prise et prit un regard de glace. **Refait souffrir Lucy et aveugle ou pas, je te casse ta gueule de tête brulée… **Le mage de glace décida qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille… Il allait laisser germer ses paroles dans la caboche de cet abruti. **» **

La porte claqua et Natsu se retrouva de nouveau seul à lui-même… Il avait envie de se payer une bonne partie de « cassage de couilles » sur son rival mas l'heure était à la réflexion. Le mieux pour lui s'était de faire un gros récapitulatif : premièrement il y avait eu la mission puis le coup de poing dans la tête de la part du monstre… Ensuite il y avait l'annonce de sa perte de vue, les excuses de Lucy, sa fuite par sa faute et pour terminer le caleçon givré qui lui faisait la morale… On pouvait dire que cette mission il s'en serait bien passé… Même s'il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste, il avait protégé instinctivement Luce et il le referait si s'était à refaire… il souffla. Il avait été dur avec elle tout à l'heure mais il aurait espéré qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire… Peut-être qu'elle cuisinait ? Ou bien qu'elle lisait ? Mais si ça se trouve elle était toujours en train de pleurer… il devait aller s'excuser ! Mais il devait être tard ! Natsu n'avait absolument pas la notion du temps. Il décida quand même de se lever… il posa un pied puis l'autre au sol mais il fut pris par des légers vertiges du au faite d'être surement trop resté coucher…

Il réussit finalement à attendre la porte de sortit après avoir mené une rude guerre contre les objets inanimés de la pièce, qui lui avait paru alors comme d'énorme obstacles… Il en avait renversé des meubles durant sa bataille main ce n'était pas si dramatique pour l'instant ce qui contait, c'était ses excuses envers sa coéquipière. Il tata la porte pour trouver la poigner, qui avait apparemment décidé de l'énerver, elle aussi. Il jura et défonça la porte à coup de pied. Aveugle ou pas on ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes… Il s'avança alors cherchant des appuis qu'il pourrait reconnaitre quand quelque chose se jeta sur lui, il perdit l'équilibre.

**«-Natsuuuuuu ! T'es ****enfin réveiller…** Pleura une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien, un petit chat bleu en particulier, son meilleur ami.

**-Oui je vais bien Happy et puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider à aller chez Luce !** Happy releva sa tête et demanda simplement :

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-P****arce que je dois m'excuser et je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure à cause de moi.** Souffla Natsu en se releva alors que le chat bleu se mit à voler de ses belles ailes blanches. Le compagnon du rosé décida de sortir sa phrase fétiche.

**-Tu l'aiiiiiime****s**** !** Beugla le matou en roulant la langue. Le dragon slayer regarda son « fils » comme si celui-ci venait d'apporter la réponse à toutes ses questions en une seule phrase. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas faire la différence entre « Tu l'aimes » en parlant de Lisanna et « Tu l'aimes » en parlant de Lucy. Il savait qu'il y avait un truc qui différenciait les deux mais s'était trop dur à comprendre pour lui.

**-Tu m'y amené ou pas ? **

**-T'emmener où Natsu ?** Demanda une voix douce derrière eux.

**-Par le dieu poisson ! Chez lui Lucy**** évidemment ! C'est beau l'amouurrrr !** Roucoula happy alors que Natsu avait conclu que la voix appartenait à Lisanna. Celle-ci eut les yeux brillant.

**-Moi je t'y emmène ! Viens Natsu !** Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina hors de la guilde sous le regard des membres de la guilde assez surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir passer Natsu… Seul Grey souriait comme un idiot il espérait que les choses allait vraiment bouger entre ces deux-là. Jubia lui fit remarquer.

**-Grey-sama… Jubia ne voudrait pas vous déran****ger mais vous vous êtes encore déshabillé… **Rougit-elle en baissant les yeux alors que l'homme aux tendances exhibitionnistes cherchait désespérément ses vêtements. »

Natsu, Lisanna et Happy se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte de l'appartement de la blonde. La jeune blanche avait indiqué qu'il était 20 :30 et que Lucy ne devait pas dormir. Elle sonna à la porte et partit sans oublier d'emporter le chat bleu du bonheur avec elle. Pas question que se matou gâche les excuses de Natsu ! Happy ne moufta pas et se laissa emmener car la mage du Take over lui avait promis des dizaines de poissons.

Le rosé avait posé une main sur la porte et se concentrait sur tous les mouvements que son oui lui permettrait de déceler. Même si sa concentration ne dura pas longtemps car son cerveau partait sur un autre sujet… Et si Lucy ne voulait pas le voir ? Et si elle lui en voulait ? Tant pis après tout maintenant qu'il était là… La porte s'ouvrit Natsu le comprit au bruit du grincement.

**«-Na-Natsu ?** Le détenteur du nom était content d'entendre sa voix seulement il sentait une odeur qu'il détestait même si aujourd'hui il en était la cause : Ses larmes.

**-Luce ne pleure pas… Je suis venu m'excuser… »**

Lucy ne répondit rien… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… Il était là sur le pas de la porte, la tête baissée et coupable… Coupable de quoi ? Il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité. S'était de sa faute et rien que de sa faute à elle, si elle n'était pas capable de l'entendre. Natsu ne savait pas comment interprété ce silence. Il avait mal, l'impression que rien n'allait plus. L'impression que tous allait l'abandonner malgré le dire de Grey… il voulait que Lucy lui réponde, qu'elle lui dise que tout va bien… Qu'en fait elle le berce d'illusion… C'était lâche mais c'était moins douloureux…

**«-Lucy pardonne moi, je t'en prie… Réponds… Je ne te vois pas…**

**-Natsu… Ne t'excuse pas… Je suis en tort… **Elle insista sur le « Je **». Je suis juste devant toi Natsu… »**

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui jusqu'à frôler la joue de la blonde avec son pouce. Il posa ensuite entièrement sa main sur sa joue. Lucy rougissait mais Natsu ne le voyait pas, il ne le verrait plus… Il était fatigué… Et la constellationiste le voyait bien. Après tout Wendy lui avait proscrit des calmants et ils commençaient à faire effets. Sans réfléchir le mage de feu prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien elle le sentait s'appuyer sur elle, même s'il n'y mettait pas tout son poids. Lucy le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'allongea sur son lit, qui était un peu le sien aussi puisqu'il y passait toute ses nuits pratiquement… **«****Natsu repose toi… Je veille sur ton sommeil… »** Ce fut la seule phrase qui parvint aux oreilles du malvoyant… Il s'endormit dans les bras de la jeune femme qui se promit de l'aider comme il l'avait toujours fait pour elle. Elle serait son pilier et elle serait toujours là pour lui. C'était ça pour elle le principe de l'amour… Se donner corps et âme pour l'être chéri…

C'était sur cette jolie pensée que Lucy s'évada aux pays des songes rejoindre le jeune rosé. Ils espéraient tous les deux pouvoir vivre avec cette contrainte car après tout cela allait les rapprocher beaucoup plus que voulu. Et Natsu en vivra à ses dépens pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Doucement, simplement, calmement des cheveux d'une couleur incarnant la pureté s'élançait dans le dos d'une ravissante créature aux courbes féminines. Elle se faufilait dans les réserves d'alcool de la guilde dont elle était chargée de tenir le bar. Elle était à cour de liqueur et la ravissante Cana, une grande amatrice de boisson alcoolisée n'était pas vraiment patiente. Mirajane avait donc dû descendre à la cave avec son frère Elfman car elle n'avait pas la force de soulever les tonneaux, seule. Pendant que la blanche choisissait quel sorte de rafraichissant elle allait prendre, une autre jeune fille, elle, tenait le bar. La cadette de la famille Strauss : Lisanna.

Celle-ci faisant d'ailleurs la conversation avec une passionnée de bouquin et une jeune blonde avec un air absent. Elle ne suivait absolument pas la conversation. Pourtant la demoiselle aux courts cheveux blancs était bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez ainsi que la petite bleutée. Lévy posa son bouquin sur le bar et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie toujours le regard perdu dans la foule des membres de la guilde Fairy Tail. Lisanna fit un clin d'œil à sa grande sœur qui remontait des reverses.

« **-Alors Lucy ? T'as passé une bonne soirée ? **Demanda la jeune fille détentrice du Take Over.

**-Ouais. **Répondit la concernée sans porté une grande attention à la demande de son amie.

**-Bon ! On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Lucy****, dis-moi si tu es amoureuse de Natsu ou non sinon je te chauffe les fesses ! **Menaça la mage des mots en levant son poing les yeux enflammés. La jeune blonde tourna directement son regard vers la bleutée, les joues joliment colorés mais ne perdit pas face.

**-Vas chauffer les fesses du Dragon Slayer de fer et reviens me voir après !** Lisanna qui se trouvait entre les deux, eut les yeux sortant de leur orbite en comprenant le sous-entendu. Alors que Lévy tomba de son tabouret plus rouge qu'une tomate.

**-Mais t'e****s une perverse !** Cria la jeune blanche avec un air surprit. A cette phrase la barwoman Mirajane apparu comme par magie des étoiles à la place de ses pupilles.

**-Je le savais ! Tu n'as pas honte Lucy de profiter du faite que Natsu soit non voyant !** La gronda-t-elle perdu dans ses fantasmes pas très sains.

**-Mais n'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est de sa faute !** S'indigna Lucy en croisant ses bras et en prenant une moue boudeuse.

**-Grillée… Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien nous ca****cher !** Sourit mesquinement Lévy remise de ses émotions. Lucy soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de leur raconter ça. **»**

Sans prévenir personne une table traversa la guilde et vint se fracasser contre le mur. Un pied du meuble, lui par contre finit sa chute dans la tête d'un Dragon Slayer de feu. Le choc ne fut pas trop violent, il faut dire qu'il était résistant malheureusement le coup qu'il s'était pris au visage lui raviva la douleur de la précédente blessure. Il s'appuya contre le mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux automatiquement comme si cela allait l'aidé à calmer son mal de tête. Happy qui avait assisté à la scène, en voyant l'état de son maitre commença à paniqué d'autant plus que personne ne faisait attention à eux, à cause du bruit. Le petit chat impuissant face à la situation décida d'aller chercher la seule personne, qui pour lui, était capable d'aider Natsu :

« **-Loushy !** Pleurnicha le félin en fonçant dans la poitrine de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or.

**-Happy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Lisanna essuyant les assiettes que Mirajane finissait de laver.

**-N-Natsu ! Il ne va pas bieeen ! **

**-Où est-il ?!** Questionna Lucy en se levant de son tabouret d'un bon. **»**

Elle parcouru la guilde d'un regard et fini par trouver sa chère touffe rose dans un coin, isolé. Elle se précipita à ses côtés sans même faire attention à Happy qui la suivit ainsi que Lévy et Lisanna. En voyant cette petite agitation de la part des jeunes femmes les plus calmes de Fairy Tail quelques personnes daignèrent stopper leur activité. Ce fut le cas d'Erza qui dégustait son fraisier et de Wendy qui elle aussi en voyant les traits tendus du jeune homme avait coupé sa discussion avec Charuru.

Lucy s'était mise juste en face de son coéquipier et lui avait pris une de ses mains de façon à ce qu'il capte sa présence. Natsu ré-ouvrit ses yeux verts mais fut perturbé de ne pas découvrir le visage doux de son amie. Il avait oublié… Il ne le verra jamais plus. Cette pensée le frustra si bien qu'il s'éloigna brusquement de la jeune femme qui ne comprit pas. Ce fut Erza qui réagit en rattrapant le Dragon Slayer avant qu'il ne chute.

« -**J'ai mal à la tête ! Y a trop de bruit ! Trop d'odeurs !** Se plaignit le rosé en se reprenant la tête dans ses mains.

**-VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ? TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !** Hurla Erza d'une voix à faire trembler le sol. »

Bien évidemment tout le monde obéit ne voulant pas se frotter à la grande Titania. Seule Lucy, qui s'était rapprochée de Natsu ainsi que Wendy, qui lui appliquait quelques soins, étaient restées. La guilde était maintenant vide et donc silencieuse au plus grand bonheur de Natsu qui commençait à se calmer. Une fois que la Prêtresse Céleste eut fait le nécessaire, Erza et Lucy transportèrent Natsu à l'infirmerie le déposant sur un des lits. Erza prit congé pour aller récupérer les membres qui devaient attendre sagement dehors alors que la mage stellaire s'assit sur le rebord du lit et observa le mal en point. La jeune médecin fit une simple potion médicinale et la mélangea avec de l'eau. Elle confia à la jeune femme blonde qu'il faudrait lui en faire boire si jamais ses douleurs au crâne lui revenaient.

Pour l'instant Natsu était allongé tranquillement et semblait somnoler. Il avait un visage plus calme et plutôt fatiguer. Et dire que ce matin, il était en pleine forme. Lucy avait même eut l'impression que son aveuglement était passé au second plan. De belles couleurs rougeoyantes prirent place sur son visage.

Flash-Back :

Le soleil arrivait avec peine à illuminer la terre de ses rayons brulants car les nuages s'étaient ligués contre lui, il faisait gris. Des nuages de pluies. Pourtant dans une petite maison coquette le temps étaient loin de préoccuper une petite masse qui roupillait bruyamment. (Note de l'auteur : Mon dieu je n'en suis même pas à la moitié et j'ai plus d'inspi… Ça vous dérange si je m'arrête là xD ?) Une tête rose dépassait d'une grosse couverture bien chaude, le propriétaire de ses cheveux était bien emmitouflé dans les couvertures et n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir. Mais ses narines humèrent l'odeur agréable, de la mure mélangée à une fleur tropicale dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver le nom. Natsu se tourna et retourna dans le lit moelleux mais ne réussit pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il se mit en position assise et se frotta les yeux.

Le jeune dragon slayer soupira, sa vue… Toujours brouiller de noir… Il entendit la pluie tomber. Il s'accroupit sur la couverture et lança sa main en avant, elle toucha le froid de la vitre. Il la fit glisser jusqu'à l'ouvrir. Après tout il la connaissait bien cette fenêtre puisque c'était celle par laquelle il passait pour s'introduire chez sa partenaire blonde. Le vent s'engouffra dans la chambre et le rosé pu sentir quelques gouttes de pluie atterrir sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux qui ne lui servaient à rien. Depuis des années, Natsu n'avait pas prêté attention aux petites sensations. Quelque chose se réveilla en lui. Est-ce que sa non-voyance pourrait lui être, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, favorable ?

Une pensée un peu idiote lui vint. Il passa sa tête par la fenêtre et la pluie s'abattu sur ses cheveux. Ça lui fit du bien. Il se souvint que les gouttes d'eau avait toujours été un moyen d'éteindre de son feu noir. L'odeur de la terre se fit plus détectable pour lui, l'eau avait fait ressortir les effluves terrestres. Malgré ça, il capta de nouveau l'ancienne senteur :

**« NATSU ! »**

Il se sentit soudain tiré en arrière. Il avait reconnu la voix de la propriétaire de la maison, c'était à elle qu'appartenait cette odeur ? Il la serra dans ses bras après s'être retourné et plongea son nez dans les cheveux humides de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de cette étreinte, mais qui était-elle pour rejeter l'homme qui l'avait sauvé des dizaines de fois tête baissée ? Seulement elle était un peu gêner par le faite qu'elle n'était qu'en serviette. C'est vrai qu'elle savait que Natsu était chez elle, mais elle croyait qu'il dormait et en plus il ne pouvait pas la voir…

**« Lucy, tu sens bon… » **

La blonde rougit et se détacha rapidement des bras de Natsu. Ca la gênait décidemment trop. Le jeune homme se figea, lui en voulait-elle encore pour le reproche qu'il lui avait hier ? Il soupira avec tristesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse, il avait besoin d'elle, surtout en ce moment. Il aspirait depuis longtemps à un avenir heureux et malgré tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, le pire serait de se retrouvé sans cette femme qui avait pris une place considérable dans sa vie.

**« Natsu, tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver… Tu as les cheveux trempé et tu risques d'attraper froid ! **

**-Lucy… Je suis mage de feu donc je peux me sécher tout seul et je ne suis jamais tombé malade ! »**

La jeune mage stellaire lui lança un regard noir, mais elle se rendit vite compte que maintenant Natsu ne pouvait plus capter ses regards… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis elle réfléchit quelques minutes… Comment son coéquipier pourrait-il se laver avec son problème ?

**« J'ai trouvé ! »**

Cria Lucy en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche. Le rosé arqua un sourcil. Il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. Cela avait-il un rapport avec lui ? Surement.

**« Je vais te faire couler un bain ! Tu n'auras qu'à rentrer dedans. Puis tu connais assez bien mon appartement pour te repérer ! **

**-Mais non… J'ai pas envie de me laver, en plus je suis propre !** Rétorqua-t-il en essayant d'échapper par tout moyen à la baignade.

**-M'en fout, ****tu te laves sinon tu ne restes pas chez moi !** Imposa Lucy faisant trembler Natsu avec la simple pensée qu'elle puisse le jeter dehors.

**-D'accord mais seulement si tu me laves les cheveux avec ton shampoing à la mure et… Et… tu sais la fleur, là !**

**-L'orchidée ? Et puis non, c'est un shampoing pour femme !**

**-Bah, je ne me lave pas, alors !** Annonça le mage de feu en croisant ses bras avec visage boudeur.

**-Bon ok…** Souffla-t-elle résigné avec des rougeurs apparentes sur ses joues. »

Natsu aborda un sourire heureux sur son visage en s'asseyant sur le lit de la blonde. Celle-ci repartit dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau. Elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours en serviette. Elle laissa l'eau allumer puis elle y versa des produits pour faire mousser, au moins comme ça elle ne verra pas sa virilité. La blondinette secoua sa tête toute rouge et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit ses tiroirs et chercha ses sous-vêtements. Elle enfila rapidement le stricte nécessaire et partit fermer le robinet du bain. Elle appela son meilleur ami pour lui dire que le bain était près. Ne le voyant pas arriver elle alla le chercher.

Elle le trouva en train de fouiller dans ses commodes, la jeune femme vira rouge quand elle le vit balancer ses culottes propres au sol. Elle le choppa par les cheveux et le balança dans la salle d'eau. Il prit vite ses repères mais Lucy l'engueula en lui faisait remarquer que c'était impolie de fouiller dans les sous-vêtements d'une femme. Natsu l'ignora et trempa sa main dans l'eau chaude du bain. Il la trouva à son gout et se dé-zappa aussi vite que Grey avant de s'engouffrer dans la baignoire. Lucy n'avait pas le temps de se détourner, elle avait pu malgré elle, observer tout le corps de dos du dragon slayer.

**« Lucy ! T'as dit que tu me laverais les cheveux ! »**

Lui rappela-t-il en commençant à jouer avec la mousse. La jeune femme du mettre son malaise de côté. Elle partit chercher son shampoing favori, l'utiliser sur les cheveux de Natsu la laissait un peu perplexe mais bon… Elle retourna vers Natsu et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau. Il en ressortie tout de suite après et il se mit à geindre en balançant ses bras.

**« Serviette ! Serviette ! »**

La blonde soupira amuser et lui en donna une. Il s'essuya les yeux rapidement puis la jeta par terre. Elle ne dit rien et commença à faire couler un peu de shampoing sur sa chevelure rose. Le jeune homme profita de l'instant en fermant les yeux. Il sentait la gêne de Lucy à travers ses doigts parcourant ses mèches. Au bout de quelques minutes de moussage la mage stellaire prit le jet d'eau rinça le shampoing. Lorsqu'elle eut finit Natsu trouva drôle d'attraper la main de sa partenaire et de l'attirer dans l'eau.

La jeune femme mis deux secondes à comprendre, elle allait lui hurler dessus lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe du rosé contre sa cuisse. Elle remarqua alors sa position. Elle était totalement allongée sur son ami qui l'étreignait et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée.

Fin flash-back.

Lucy du sortir de ses pensées car une femme venait d'entrer à l'intérieure de l'infirmerie. Lucy reconnue de suite la grande guérisseuse qu'était Polyussica. Un éclair d'espoir traversa ses yeux chocolat. La vieille femme aux cheveux roses s'avança vers le corps en sommeil du dragon slayer. La blonde ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ses membres étaient tremblotants. Il fallait vraiment que Natsu retrouve sa vue, comme ça tout retournerait à la normal. La constellationiste joignit ses mains dans une prière.

Il fallait qu'une solution à ce problème se présente, pour que tout se termine et qu'ils puissent enfin repartir en mission comme avant. Qu'il y ait de nouvelle brise de bec entre Grey et Natsu. Il fallait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, pour que sa culpabilité disparaisse avec le reste… Elle sera plus fort ses deux mains jointes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Polyussica avait positionné sa main aux dessus des yeux fermés de Natsu. Elle se concentra pour essayer de détecter le problème, elle dégagea ensuite un fluide magique. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, la veille guérisseuse arrêta tout et sortit de la pièce. Lucy la suivit avec empressement, elle la rattrapa et se plaça devant elle.

**« Alors ?**

**-Il y a des choses que la magie ne peut pas réaliser. On ne remmène pas à la vie des êtres avec des formules magiques tout comme la magie n'est pas de la science.**

**-J-je ne comprends pas…** Se refrogna la jeune blonde sentant ses espoirs disparaître.

**-Ton ami a été touché au niveau du nerf optique, pour faire simple ses yeux captent les images mais il ne les transmet pas à son cerveau. Cela relève de la médecine, la magie est capable d'agir sur les blessures extérieurs ou de remplacer des choses mortes par d'autre. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de toucher au cerveau de cet homme, il y aurait plus de conséquences néfastes que de bonne chose. »**

La vieille femme contourna Lucy et partie sans un autre mot… La jeune mage resta silencieuse, la magie avait donc des limites ? C'était une horrible façon de l'apprendre. Ses yeux chocolat se fermèrent laissant l'eau s'y écouler.

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, Natsu commença à se réveiller et il avait mal, de nouveau se mal de crâne mais malgré ça, il sentait les larmes de sa meilleures amies et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal-être. Il poussa de puissant grognement et gigota avec vivacité dans son lit. Il entendit des pas accourir vers lui. On le secoua et il se réveilla totalement. Il sentit la peau douce des doigts de sa coéquipière sur sa joue.

**« Natsu... B-Boit ça… »**

Le jeune obéit et prit l'espèce de bol qu'elle avait placé entre ses lèvres. Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait mais ne lui demanda pas. Il but entièrement la mixture qu'il trouva infecte d'ailleurs, juste pour faire plaisir à la demoiselle. Il sentit son mal de crâne disparaître petit à petit et ses paupières s'alourdirent brusquement. La dernière sensation qu'il réussit à analyser fut le contacte de la tête de Lucy sur sa poitrine. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Hello mes amis :3**_  
__  
_**Oui je vous entends venir : "Mais t'avais pas dit que tu partais en vacances et que tu ne publiais plus rien ?" Oui bon ok... Mon départ en vacances à été reporté à demain soir et mon réseau et revenue hier soir... Ça vous va ?x) Mais bon vous n'allez quand même pas raller alors que je vous publie le chapitre 4 de la fiction n°2 ? Si... Ah ok .**_  
__  
_**Bref, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'arrête pas de mettre le "NaLi" (version amical ou amour passé, hein ! pas de méprise) en avant :/ Mais bon, peut être de la compassion pour les NaLi'fans qui se rendent compte que la NaLu est le vrai couple de Fairy Tail... **_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Il faisait sombre et il avait froid, comme s'il se trouvait dans une cave ou alors une pièce avec une fenêtre ouverte. Cette sensation de froideur, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance… Quand il était petit et qu'il vivait avec le dragon qui l'avait recueilli. Il se rappelait qu'il faisait toujours un froid de canard en pleine hiver. Pourtant, bien qu'il fût mage de feu, à ses débuts de l'apprentissage, il ne maîtrisait pas encore la chaleur. Du coup, il n'était pas immunisé contre la fraicheur hivernale. Et en ce moment, il sentait que cette froideur n'était pas celle de l'époque, ce n'était même pas celle de l'hiver. Non, c'était celle qui lui donnait des frissons, celle qui lui disait que sa vie allait encore lui jouer un mauvais tour… Il chassa, tant bien que mal, ses pensées étranges.

Tout ce qu'il savait vraiment c'était que l'obscurité venait de son problème de non vu. Cela le fit soupirer. Il essaya de se relever seulement un mal de tête le prit. Alors il se rallongea, déposant sa tête sur un coussin. Il comprit qu'il était dans un lit… Puis il se souvenu du malaise qui était apparu en pleine bagarre à la guilde. Donc il était dans l'infirmerie.

Juste un problème. C'était beaucoup trop calme… Aucun son, pas même de bruit de pas perceptible pour son ouï surdéveloppé. Apparemment il était tout seul… Mais il était pourtant sûr de s'être endormi avec la présence de Lucy à ses côtés… Alors pourquoi il ne sentait plus son parfum ? Ca l'angoissait, elle n'était pas du genre à le laisser en plan. Aussi, ça le perturbait, en fait, ce qui lui retournait les tripes n'étaient pas de savoir où elle était, mais pourquoi elle n'était pas avec lui… La blonde avait toujours été importante, et encore plus durant sa perte de la vision. Il s'accrochait à elle. Parce que s'était la seule chose qui importait le rosé… Elle lui était précieuse, pas car s'était sa coéquipière mais simplement car elle était Luce. La jeune femme qu'il avait ramenée avec lui à la guilde. C'était lui qui l'avait emmené dans cette vie pleine de risque, et avant il n'en avait pas conscience parce qu'il la sortait toujours de n'importe quelle situation périlleuse. Mais aujourd'hui Natsu n'arrivait pas à ne pas y songer. La constellationiste ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière lui en sachant qu'il la sauverait. Même s'il savait qu'aveugle ou pas, il se jetterait la tête la première devant une attaque pour la protéger… Parce que s'il perdait Lucy, il perdrait sa puissance. Elle était la source de sa force. La puissance des sentiments. L'amitié certes, mais il existe un sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Un sentiment qu'il avait trouvé en passant du temps avec la demoiselle. Quelque chose qui le poussait à repousser ses limites, quelque chose qui le poussait à penser que s'il devait choisir entre sauver un de ses amis ou Lucy, il la sauverait elle, en premier. C'était moche à penser et le jeune homme le savait mais il n'hésiterait pas si ça devait arriver… Bien qu'il fasse tout pour secourir tout le monde, elle restait sa priorité.

Natsu décida de se lever pour de bon malgré son mal de tête. Histoire de savoir si la blonde ne s'était pas juste absenter pour aller boire, ou aller aux toilettes. Il posa un pied au sol puis un autre. Il se redressa complètement mais tangua quelques minutes avant de retomber assis sur le lit. Il mit sa main à son front comme si cela allait lui permettre de calmer son mal. Il avait soif aussi, sa gorge était sèche et avaler sa salive lui procurait une sensation désagréable. Le noir de sa vue lui assena un coup dans son moral. Il appela Lucy, comme pour espérer qu'elle, soit là même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une fausse espérance. Son parfum n'était pas présent. Le silence de plomb termina d'achever le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à préserver… Il essaya de se relever. Il réussit à faire deux pas avant de rencontrer un objet qui était à l'évidence un autre lit. Logique, il était dans l'infirmerie.

Finalement, après plusieurs jurons et coup de pied dans les obstacles, il réussit à sortir de la pièce. Il entendit des bruits. Natsu se mit sur ses gardes et avança prudemment... Aveugle ou pas, les réflexes on ne les perd pas. Il posa une main contre le mur. Tout d'un coup, il relâcha la pression. Il venait de capter le parfum de Lisanna. Il reprit sa marche plus serein jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

_« Natsu tu n'aurais pas dû sortir de ton lit ! _Réprimanda la jeune femme porteuse d'un parfum fruité.

_- Où est Lucy ? Et pourquoi c'est si calme ici ?_

_- Premièrement, le silence est dû au faite qu'il est six heures du matin et qu'il n'y a pas encore un rat…_ Expliqua Lisanna, elle hésita à prononcer la suite. _Quant à Lucy, elle est… partie en mis__sion… parce qu'elle manquait d'argent !_

- _Sans moi ?_ Demanda Natsu avec une moue peinée et un regard inquiet. _Et toute seule ?_

_- Non, avec Grey…_ Avoua la jeune blanche en baissant les yeux. »

Un silence s'installa. Natsu se laissa glisser contre le mur. Cette annonce avait l'effet d'une amorce. Il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Le compte à rebours était enclenché. Il avait l'horrible sentiment de ne servir plus à rien. Et surtout il avait l'impression que sa partenaire lui filait entre les doigts sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La savoir avec son rival ne lui plaisait absolument pas… Il avait envie de les retrouver et de lui arracher Lucy. Il n'avait pas le droit de la lui prendre. Parce que Lucy s'était Luce et que Luce s'était sa coéquipière. Et ça ne se discutait pas. Natsu appréciait les choses ainsi et il ne voulait pas que ça change… Et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille avec un autre homme, même Grey… Encore moins même. Parce qu'au fond le mage de glace était son meilleur ami, et il savait que si la blonde partait avec lui, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Personne n'avait le droit de les séparer… Elle aurait beau le vouloir, il ne la lâcherait pas. On avait beau dire que quand on tenait aux autres le mieux était de les laisser heureux même avec d'autre, c'était faux. Parce que quand quelqu'un est précieux on ne veut pas le laisser partir. Et Natsu n'échappait pas à cette règle, sans Lucy il serait malheureux et il ne voulait plus l'être. Il avait trop souffert en perdant des êtres chers pour devoir en laisser gentiment s'en aller une autre. Il l'attacherait à une corde et la garderait avec lui, toujours.

Il allait s'abattre sur Grey. Il sentait que c'était cet enfoiré qui avait entrainé la jeune blonde avec lui. Le rosé se promit de démolir ce caleçon ambulant si jamais il ne lui ramenait pas sa Lucy en pleine forme ! Ou non, il fallait qu'elle revienne dégoutée avec plus jamais l'envie de faire une mission avec le congélateur, comme ça il serait tranquille… Du moins en ce qui concerne Grey. Mais dans quelle mission avait-il pu l'entraîner ? Si ça se trouve, elle était tellement dur qu'aucun des deux ne reviendraient… Ou alors, c'était une mission simple qui consistait à garder des mômes et le glaçon en profiterait pour adoucir la jeune mage pour la garder avec lui. Il ne voulait pas. Mais peut-être que s'était une mission où il devait se faire passer un couple, et comme ça Grey pourrait dormir avec elle… Et la tuer par sa magie de glace sans le savoir… Mais pourquoi toutes les femmes trouvaient du charme à cette espèce de glaçon en caleçon ?

Lisanna de son coté, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, pu discerner son meilleur ami se relever. Il se tourna face contre le mur en pierre et tapa un bon coup dedans, s'égratignant la main. Elle était peinée pour lui. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde du tourment intérieur du rosé. La blanche voulu l'approcher, seulement l'aura sombre qu'il dégagea lui confiait de rester à l'écart. Un boom retenti dans la pièce alors que Lisanna écarta ses yeux d'horreur, elle se précipita vers Natsu qui venait de se cogner volontairement la tête dans le mur. Seulement la pauvre n'avait pas assez de force et elle n'arriva en rien à l'empêcher de recommencer. La blanche se mit à pleurer en voyant le sang couler d'une petite entaille au front.

Le rosé avait affreusement mal au cœur, comme si chaque nouveau battement n'était là que pour lui rappeler qu'il vivait en étant ce qu'il était maintenant : un mage inutile. Il avait beau essayer de déplacer la douleur en se faisant mal mais rien n'y fit. La blessure intérieure était plus forte que celle extérieure. Alors il continuait, en tapant plus fort sa tête contre le mur de pierre. Puis d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux, il s'arrêta. Il prit un air ahurit et se tourna vers Lisanna. Celle-ci, dont les larmes étaient toujours apparentes, grimaça en voyant la petite entaille au niveau du front.

_« Li-Lisanna… Vite ! Vas allumer la lumière ! »_

La jeune femme bien qu'étourdie obéit. Elle courut jusqu'à l'interrupteur du couloir et alluma. A ce moment précis une page de la vie de Natsu venait de se tourner. Elle le vit en train de toucher les murs, les objets et même, il courut jusque devant le bar de la guilde sans se prendre un objet. Le rosé hurla de joie, dégomma des tables, balança des chaises, vida le grand réfrigérateur qu'entretenait Mirajane. Puis il grimpa sur une table et se mit à cracher du feu. Lisanna le regarda avec surprise mais surtout un bonheur s'empara de son cœur. Elle n'osa pas y croire puis descendit le rejoindre.

_« Natsu ! Natsu ! Tu vois ? Tu me vois ?_ Demanda-t-elle en bloquant sa respiration. Elle lui tendit ses mains.

_- Je revis !_ Hurla Natsu en attrapant Lisanna et en la faisant monter sur la table. _Je vois tes yeux, __je vois tes cheveux, je vois le plafond, les couleurs ! »_

Lisanna se remit à pleurer, à cause de l'émotion. Elle croyait rêver. La blanche n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversé et heureuse sauf le jour où elle était rentrée d'Edoras. Pouvant ainsi retrouver sa vraie famille et ses véritables amis. Et surtout elle avait pu retrouver le Natsu qu'elle avait toujours connut, si insouciant et idiot… Pourtant être aveugle l'avait rendu plus mûre que toutes ses années d'adolescences passées… Cela l'avait impressionné de le voir si vulnérable pendant quelques jours… Elle avait voulu prendre soin de lui comme s'en était chargée Lucy. Ce prénom lui faisait tant de mal. Savoir que cette femme était devenue le pilier de la vie du rosé, alors que s'était la blanche avant… Ca la rendait triste. Mais en temps qu'amie de Natsu, elle ne pouvait pas le rendre malheureux, sachant son attachement pour la blonde.

Une toute petite ombre apparu dans la pièce et se mit à bouger doucement, innocente. Cette ombre n'était pas perceptible, ni par Lisanna, ni par Natsu, ni par personne d'autre. Mais elle était présente à chaque fois que l'un des deux pensait à leur amour passé. Une petite poussière qui rappelait que l'on oublie pas les souvenirs et les sentiments passés même si l'on ne s'aime plus… Et seul cette petite ombre savait pourquoi les deux jeunes adultes ne pouvaient plus accéder à une romance… Parce qu'il était trop différent maintenant. Et une autre raison que l'ombre gardait pour elle. Seulement quand Lisanna chassa ses sentiments douloureux, la petite obscurité disparue petit à petit dans une poussière d'étoile qui illumina leurs cœurs avant de s'estomper… Pour peut-être, ne jamais revenir…

La blanche mélangea des larmes de joie et de tristesse… Pourtant son bonheur pour Natsu était beaucoup plus grand. Mais retrouver sa vue comme ça, s'était étrange mais tellement loin de ses préoccupations. Lisanna le regarda alors qu'il la lâcha et sauta de table en table comme le gamin qu'il avait toujours été. Seulement elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi sa vision lui était revenu, juste en tapant dans un mur alors que Polyussica n'avait elle-même rien pu faire. Non elle en se le demandait pas, parce qu'elle était trop heureuse pour se soucier du comment s'était arrivé. Tout ce qui importait s'était le bonheur de son ami d'enfance et le reste passait au second plan. Pourtant elle aurait dû…

* * *

_« Tu es sure de toi, je peux encore annuler…_ Annonça une veille petite femme.

_- Oui je suis sure, et non je ne veux pas annuler !_

_- Fais attention, la magie noire réclame toujours quelque chose en échange d'une autre. _La prévient-elle en levant ses yeux sur ses clients.

_- Faites ce que vous devez faire et c'est tout !_ Ordonna la même personne.

_- Bien. Donnez-moi vos mains. Que l'on termine le sortilège. _

_- Lucy tu ne devrais pas. Viens, on s'en va ! _Imposa un jeune homme en lui tirant le bras. Seulement la jeune fille donna quand même ses mains à la vieille dame. »

_**« Le sor**__**t est terminé et irréversible. »**_

* * *

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, la joie ne pouvait pas être plus haute et surtout la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant pour Natsu et sa vue, ce qui avait donné une effervescence tel que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il manquait quelques personnes à l'appel. Mais bon, tous les absents étaient en mission et les mages s'en préoccupaient peu. Ce qui comptait s'était la bonne humeur que tous, ou pas, avait retrouvé.

Assit au bar, Jubia touillait les glaçons dans son verre de thé glacée. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante, cela se voyait dans l'expression de son visage. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était habillée fraichement, d'une nouvelle tenue si on veut. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés étaient lâchés et pour la première fois depuis longtemps aucun chapeau ne trainait sur sa tête. L'on pouvait même voir qu'elle avait mis un fin maquillage sur ses yeux bleus, d'ailleurs elle était aussi habillée d'une jolie robe bleu foncé… Comme la couleur de cheveux d'un certain mage de glace. Par-dessus elle avait revêtu une petite veste noire. Elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien… Tout simplement parce qu'en arrivant à la guilde, ce matin on lui avait annoncé que son Grey-sama était partie en mission hier soir, quelques temps avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle.

Mais le pire, oui, le pire… S'était que cette femme, sa grande « rivale » était partie avec lui… Elle jurerait que s'était cette blonde qui avait entrainé son adorable mage de glace, et que lui trop gentil, avait accepté de l'accompagner. Si ça se trouve c'était une mission simple qui consistait à garder des mômes et la blonde en profiterait pour adoucir le jeune mage de glace pour qu'il lui fasse des enfants après. Jubia poussa un cri de désespoir. Mais peut-être que s'était une mission où ils devaient se faire passer un couple, et comme ça Lucy en profiterais pour dormir avec son Grey-sama… Et l'étouffer avec ses gros seins dans la nuit.

La jeune femme sortit un mouchoir et en mis un bout dans sa bouche pour pouvoir le déchirer. Une sorte de façon pour la belle de calmer son énervement, et sa jalousie aussi… Bah oui, Jubia avait osé, une fois, inviter l'élu de son cœur pour une mission. Et il l'avait en voyer sur les orties… Oui, on est sensé dire « sur les roses » mais la jeune bleutée s'était pris comme un poignard, et les roses étaient trop romantiques et pas assez douloureuses pour dire à quel point cela l'avait affecté… Pourtant, il suffisait que Lucy lève le petit doigt pour qu'il accoure…

La jeune femme s'effondra sur le bar renversant son thé sur le comptoir, et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. L'alcoolique de la guilde s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda d'arrêter de pleurer, parce que sinon son maquillage allait couler et que si jamais Grey rentrait, il allait la trouver hideuse. Cela eut pour effet que Jubia courent jusqu'aux toilettes en poussant un cri d'horreur. Cana sourit en commandant un nouveau tonneau de liqueur à la barwoman qui partit lui en chercher un, en souriant.

Jubia, qui se trouvait maintenant devant les miroirs. Elle soupira en voyant que son maquillage n'avait fait aucun dégât. Elle en profita pour examiner son apparence. Etait-elle si laid pour que Grey ne lui offre aucun regard ? Pourtant la bleutée avait eu plusieurs romance et même quelques jeunes hommes la draguait dans la rue… Peut-être que sa poitrine était trop petite par rapport à Lucy ? Jubia appuya ses mains sur ses seins, les serrant et desserrant… Elle les trouvait plutôt gros, elle. Ou alors peut-être que son Grey-sama préférait les blondes ? La jeune femme gémit de frustration.

Elle décida néanmoins de reprendre du poil de la bête. Le mage de glace n'aimerait surement pas une femme qui passait son temps à pleurnicher pour des futilités… La mage d'eau fit glisser ses cheveux bleus derrière son dos avant de sourire. Après tout, si jamais Lucy réussissait à mettre la main sur son Grey elle trouverait une façon ou d'une autre de l'éloigner de lui… En utilisant un certain mage de feu. La bleutée était peut être folle ou bizarre, elle n'était pas aveugle. Et elle savait qu'il suffirait d'une étincelle pour déclencher la flamme qui séparerait Lucy de Grey. Mais les choses n'en étaient pas encore là, après tout.

Elle sortit des toilettes puis arriva dans la grande salle central quand d'un coup, une chope de bière se fracassa juste à quelque centimètre de son visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis la jeune femme resta immobile pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque :

_« QUI A ESSAYE D'ABIMER LE VISAGE DE JUBIA POUR LA RENDRE REPOUSSANTE DEVANT GREY ?! »_

Tout le monde se tu et se stoppa. Ils avaient mis en colère Jubia… Ils allaient le regretter, s'ils ne dénonçaient pas la personne qui avait lancé le projectile… Du coup tous les doigts pointèrent une seule et même personne : Gajeel. Le pauvre connaissait très bien la jeune femme, et il savait qu'elle pouvait être cruelle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait partit de Phantom Lord. Alors que les deux se souriaient sadiquement, prêt à engager un combat quand la grande porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur une personne qui tenait une jeune femme dans ses bras, inconsciente, sa tête tombait en arrière et ses jambes flottaient dans le vide. Tous les mages sans exception se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_« Putain, mais aidez-moi ! Merde !_ »

* * *

_**Pour ne rien dire :**_

_**Bon vous voilà en bas... Alors sérieusement ça vous a plu ? Je vous en prie, dites moi vraiment ce que vous en penser... J'en ai besoin... **_  
_**Vous avez remarquer à quel point l'amour innocente la personne aimé ? x) Bah oui pour Natsu c'est forcément Grey le responsable et pour Jubia c'est forcément Lucy x) A la la comme quoi... L'amour est aveugle :3 (Non c'est pas un jeu de mot avec l'histoire vu que Natsu était aveugle xP) **_  
_**D'ailleurs vous avez tous comprit qu'il a "mystérieusement" retrouvé la vue... Oui, l'inspiration ne me venait plus avec un Natsu aveugle :3 Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que notre Natsu va être heureux xD Mouhahahaha... le pauvre ._. Il est condamné à souffrir *) Du moins avec moi... Vous avez remarquez que dans tous, ou presque, mes textes Natsu est la "victime"? Tout lui tombe dessus x) Mais heureusement que je fais des Happy End !**_  
_**Oui je sais je raconte ma vie mais je m'en fous parce que je sais que personne ne lis les "mots" de l'auteur... Alors bon u_u...**_


End file.
